Will you marry me? (CANCELADO)
by TerryMyzaryk
Summary: -Short fic de 5 o 6 capítulos, 2p!Itacest- Después de un tiempo, era momento de casarse. Para ambos, eso los haría feliz, en especial a Lovinare; él era un humano que soñaba con tener una familia.


La pregunta había llegado de la nada, pero Lovinare no se negó.

 _"¿Te parece bien si vamos a Noruega de vacaciones por unos días?"_

Los iglúes eran perfectos. Nare podía ver el cielo estrellado y Luca, su hijo, de igual manera parecía emocionado de ver tantas estrellas en el cielo, cosa que en ciudades realmente no podían apreciarse. Estaba feliz y esas mariposas en el estómago aumentaron cuando Fran se le acercó por atrás y le abrazó, poniendo las manos en su vientre.

El ambiente era perfecto.

Pero tenía la necesidad de preguntar "¿ _por qué_?"

En serio tenía la necesidad de hacerlo pues no hallaba motivo de ir a un lugar así, fácilmente pudieron ir a la playa a relajarse y saldría menos costoso. Le ponía un poco de los nervios que Francesco eligiera ese lugar.

Sintió algo en su cabello; un beso.

—¿Crees poder mantenerte despierto por un rato? —Francesco dijo en una voz suave. Lovinare amaba cuando su novio hacía eso.

—Sí pero, ¿por qué? Usualmente me dices que me tome mis pastillas para dormir.

—Quiero ver las auroras boreales contigo.

Eso sonaba bastante... Romántico, si era honesto. Lovinare estaba encantado con la idea, si agregaba también que no recordaba nunca haberlas visto más allá de fotos o vídeos. El pequeño italiano se juntó lo más que pudo con su primo-hermano y Francesco, aprovechando por completo la situación, apretó el agarre en el estómago de Nare; claramente teniendo cuidado de no sacarle el aire o algo parecido.

Luca se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su «madre» y ambos padres sonrieron un tanto enternecidos. Amaban demasiado a su hijo.

* * *

En el tiempo donde estaban esperando para que aparecieran las auroras boreales, Lovinare y Francesco se habían quedando hablando de pequeñas nadas. Palabras de amor salían de las bocas de ambos. Preguntas sobre qué clase de cosas le gustaban al otro también habían sido dichas en una voz suave; Francesco sabía poco y nada de Lovinare mientras que este último sólo quería estar seguro de una que otra cosa.

Los tres estaban en la cama, Luca estaba en medio de ellos y disfrutando del calor de Francesco, así como el frío de Lovinare.

Nare terminó de hablar con una pequeña risa, posteriormente sentándose y mirando al cielo-

... Estaba pasando.

Francesco se preguntó el porqué Nare se había quedado callado. Fue un segundo y Fran se sentó junto a Nare, pero comprendió esa mirada; ese brillo multicolor en sus ojos. Las auroras boreales se hicieron presentes y era ahora o nunca.

Pero no pensó muy bien la pregunta cuando sacó dos anillos de su pantalón.

—Es realmente hermoso...

Francesco se rió un poco.

—Como tú —Eso fue un movimiento valiente tomando en cuenta que Nare muchas veces detestaba cosas que sonaran muy clichés. Francesco vio un suave sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas y el pequeño italiano puso toda su atención en el italiano norteño.

Nare le estaba sonriendo abiertamente. No lucía cansado como usualmente eran sus sonrisas. Era pequeña, apenas separando los labios y mostrando sus dientes. Era tan... Inocente. Una palabra que jamás creyó usar para describir algo que venía de Lovinare. Era lindo. Incluso sus hoyuelos se veían.

Se preguntaba qué hizo para merecerse a alguien como Lovinare.

El corazón de Francesco estaba latiendo rápido. Estaba latiendo rápido por la emoción, por el miedo, por amor. Aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

Extendió sus manos hacia Lovinare, sobre sus palmas habían dos anillos.

—¿Cuál quieres, Nare?

Lovinare pareció no pensarlo mucho pues tomó el de su mano derecha; el anillo que le había dado la primera vez que le había pedido matrimonio. Realmente había pensado que hacerlo elegir entre uno que quizás le trajera malas memorias y uno nuevo era algo estúpido.

—Este me gusta más —Dijo Lovinare, todavía sonriendo—. Me hace pensar cuando me pediste matrimonio en el globo aerostático.

... Al menos él recordaba algo lindo. Eso hacía sentir más calmado a Francesco.

—Oh, bien —Francesco mencionó tomando de vuelta el anillo y guardando el otro en su bolsillo. Lovinare le vio confundido por un instante pero prontamente Fran colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de la zurda de Lovinare—, porque este es el anillo con el que quiero que camines hacia el altar el día que nos casemos.

A Lovinare le costó bastante comprender lo que le dijo.

Tal vez no tanto, tan sólo un minuto pero aún así; después de que le puso el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, Lovinare se había quedado callado.

Poco a poco, sin embargo, la sangre de todo el cuerpo del pequeño italiano subió a una parte; su rostro.

Francesco alzó las cejas sin cambiar mucho su expresión. Nunca lo había visto tan rojo como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando tenían sexo.

Y pronto pasó de una sonrisa a lágrimas. Lovinare estaba llorando como un niño pequeño y Francesco realmente no sabía que hacer para calmarlo. Para colmo, Luca se despertó y en cuanto vio a Nare llorando, el bebé empezó a llorar; más suavemente que su «madre» pero aún llamándolo.

El pequeño niño estaba confundido, incluso más que su padre y sólo llamaba a su madre una y otra vez; abrazándolo. Lovinare claro correspondió el abrazo de su hijo.

Y besó a Francesco.

—E-eso suena bien.

... Francesco se sentía tan feliz que no podía describirlo. Tan sólo aquel sentimiento se alojaba en su pecho y lo hizo sonreír como nunca antes lo había hecho en este año. Estaba feliz de que Nare hubiera aceptado. Estaba feliz de ver a Lovinare llorando de felicidad. Estaba feliz de estar con ellos dos de nuevo.

Estaba feliz de que en unos meses serían una familia de manera oficial.


End file.
